


They Said Love Was Pretty

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [14]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	They Said Love Was Pretty

They said love was pretty

Giving you the will to live

And yet here you are killing me

I can’t seem to breathe

They said love was pretty

Yes, it truly is

A drug of happiness

And I let myself be overdosed without consequence

They said love was pretty

But we all know pretty hurts

Like the apple the snake gave to me

Delicious but I paid with my life


End file.
